Violin's tune
by Deadloss
Summary: La madre de Sherlock siempre le ha comprendido en un nivel donde nadie podía alcanzarles, a través de la música.


Disclaimer: SherlockBBC pertenece a la BBC…no gano nada con esto.

* * *

Violet Holmes estaba sentada frente al piano en silencio. Había pasado desde la madrugada tocando, había ordenado que nadie la molestase, alegando que deseaba estar sola. El amanecer fue una sorpresa cuando se coló entre las cortinas, no le importó. Allí rodeada de instrumentos, partituras y colores suaves el mundo le era ajeno.

-¿Has compuesto algo nuevo, Mummy?- Preguntó Mycroft posando la mano derecha en el hombro de la mujer.

-No, una mañana en la que se entierra un hijo no está destinada a crear nada.-Fijó la mirada azul errante en ahora su único vástago-No me cuentes, no quiero saberlo, ni verlo, ni asistir. Dame lo que te pedí y vete, por favor.

Mycroft vio como las huesudas manos de su madre se aferraban al largo camisón perla. Le pareció más cansada y frágil que nunca. Los bucles caían grises, como una cascada, por su espalda. Siempre había sido una persona delicada; de las nacidas para el arte, no para el mundo real. Una de aquellas raras flores que no están hechas para sobrevivir la desgracia. Tanto ella como el pelirrojo sabían que no aguantaría el funeral de Sherlock.

Dejo en el banco del piano, a su lado, una gruesa carpeta de cuero envejecido.

-No he podido traer el violín, pero sus partituras están todas dentro.-Mycroft depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre, ella le tomo de las manos mientras las acariciaba afectuosamente. Él salió de la sala sin ningún otro comentario, ni volver la vista atrás.

Violet se levantó, acunando entre sus manos el archivador. Nadie sabía, ni apreciaba lo que sostenía. Era una parte que tan solo ella podía entender, ella y Sherlock.

No parecía un día tan lejano cuando encontró a su pequeño de tres años sentado frente a aquel mismo piano blanco. Sus deditos jugaban con las teclas de marfil, como le había visto hacer a ella. Recordaba perfectamente explicarle escalas y partituras mientras él la miraba concentrado. Un año más tarde le pidió su primer violín.

Meses después, en la misma sala de música, halló a un muchacho con rostro frustrado.

-Mummy, la ejecución es perfecta. La práctica ha sido genial, el señor Bernet dice que la melodía es brillante.-Violet se arrodilló frente a él y tomó el instrumento.-Pero no suena como debería, esta…vacío, no me gusta.

-Sherlock, cariño. No importa cuán perfecta sea la ejecución-Su hijo torció la boca en desaprobación. La luz clara de la mañana brillaba en sus rizos.-Si no llenas la perfección con sentimiento; la música no vale nada.-

Aquel fue el punto de inflexión. Su hijo se centró en las ciencias y la lógica, seguía de cerca los pasos de un hermano mayor que le ignoraba. Desterró el violín lejos, encerrándolo, apartándolo de su vista para nunca volver a tocar. Violet se sintió dolida.

Hasta que una tarde fría de otoño, mientras subía la escalinata desde el hall pudo oírle. Una melodía rota y torpe, de aquel que hace mucho no practica. Una melodía lastimosa que colgaba del aire. No se quitó el pesado abrigo de piel, cuando entró, le recibió su hijo de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana. Sherlock tenía once años y su hermano acababa de irse a la universidad, Violet se había convertido en viuda apenas unos meses atrás. Sin cruzar una sola palabra se sentó en el piano, e improvisaron juntos hasta entrada la madrugada; llorando con ojos secos, expresándose y entendiéndose en pentagramas.

Al día siguiente Sherlock encontró un profesor particular esperándole en el salón y reanudó sus estudios de violín.

Con los años comenzó a crear sus propias piezas. Violet podía diferenciar el humor en el que se encontraba con tan solo dos notas interpretadas. A veces improvisaban juntos, otras mantenían conversaciones sin palabras y él le hablaba de la soledad, de la desmotivación y la exasperación. Ella solo podía trasmitir su impotencia y escucharle, porque estaba lejos de su mano poder ayudarle.

Las décadas pasaron y ahora su pequeño ya no estaba. Ahora ella estrechaba entre sus brazos el legado que había dejado a sus espaldas. Recogió su escritorio de últimas creaciones y se sentó pausadamente en la silla.

Abrió la usada carpeta lentamente. Dentro las hojas se amontonaban en un orden que ella no entendía. Desterró a Tchaikovsky, Verdi, Bach, Beethoven y todas las partituras impresas o arrancadas de libros. Se quedó con aquellas escritas a mano, cuidando no separar las diferentes obras que ocupasen varios folios. Se guiaba por las diferentes tintas o presiones ejercidas ya que ninguna tenía título o estaba numerada. Eran un cúmulo de negras, corcheas, semicorcheas y redondas ligadas con cuerdas al aire en un ritmo frenético.

Paso la mañana estudiando cada fragmento y catalogándolo. Para media tarde ya había sacado su viejo violín, que sabía tocar aunque prefiriese el piano. Sabía que la esencia de los escritos, como su hijo, se encontraba en el instrumento de cuerda. Cuando su viejo amigo estuvo entre sus manos lo afino con cuidado, pero al terminar el trabajo recordó que su hijo no tocaba en la afinación normal de 440hz. Tenía esa manía que hacía tensar las cuerdas hasta los 463hz cuando tocaba solo, porque decía dotaba a las notas de una brillantez excelente alejándolas del vulgar 440hz o sus inferiores. Hacía que cada nota sonase mucho más fina y aguda que el promedio, aunque deteriorase el instrumento, era una declaración personal.

Primero interpretó las obras más cortas, algunas le contaban la ira con la que habían sido creadas, otras se deslizaban aburridas como un verano cálido demasiado largo. Había dos que eran un canto a la soledad y desagarraron el corazón a Violet. Luego encontró unas muy curiosas, que le recordaban la excitación infantil que sentía su hijo cuando era muy pequeño y el mundo todavía estaba por descubrir. Todas estaban allí, una melodía para cada sentimiento, para cada vivencia. Las toco todas, era la mejor oda que podía hacerle, las interpretó con pasión hasta que la habitación se tiñó de naranja.

Lo que más le había llamado la atención de la carpeta eran tres obras excepcionalmente largas, con varios movimientos cada una. Las había guardado expresamente para la caída del sol.

La primera estaba llena de notas agudas, casi lacerantes pero a la vez delicadas. Comenzaba con una presentación agresiva, desnuda de cualquier floritura, pasmosa. Luego el segundo movimiento era calmo y triste, mucho más largo e íntimo que el primero. Había dos voces en melodía que parecían comunicarse entre susurros, conteniéndose. Hacia el final del segundo movimiento cambiaba y se volvía denso, depresivo, sofocante. El tercer movimiento comenzaba con los ecos finales del anterior para luego subír de nuevo a las notas lacerantes. Había una parte eufórica, una epifanía; y terminaba lánguidamente, con un regusto feliz.

La segunda pieza estaba muchísimo menos fragmentada. Era excesivamente compleja, con infinidad de movimientos intrincados y giros. Violet toco sin todos los adornos, porque sus dedos no tenían agilidad suficiente. Transmitía una esencia oscura y peligrosa pero terriblemente atractiva, adictiva. Producía escalofríos, alternaba los tonos más graves de la escala con notas histriónicas que combinaban ridículamente bien. No se sintió con fuerzas de tocarla dos veces; era un solo enfrentamiento, un último vals, un viaje solo de ida.

Cuando comenzaba a tocar la tercera de las obras vio que contaba con muchos dobles y manchitas de té en ella. Esas hojas habían sufrido muchas tazas encima a juzgar por las marcas que habían dejado. Además contaban con multitud de correcciones y tachones aunque fuese una melodía muy simple. Esa obra había estado entre sus manos muchas horas. Aunque lo que más le desconcertó fue una anotación en el margen derecho, "435". Violet miró el número fijamente como si esperara que desapareciese, era imposible que Sherlock hubiese bajado la afinación tanto, lo consideraba vulgar. Recorrió todas las hojas buscando alguna anomalía más y la encontró. En la esquina inferior izquierda de la tercera página había tres palabras, parecía un título, "conductor de luz".

Perpleja comenzó a reafinar el instrumento a 435hz, si Sherlock se tomaba la molestia de cambiarla significaba algo verdaderamente importante. Tenía mucha curiosidad porque a simple vista la melodía no parecía especialmente compleja o llamativa. Comprendió cuando empezó a tocar.

Al eliminar la tensión forzada el sonido era más tranquilo y simple. Era totalmente claro, parecía abrazarte, como si fuese el hogar donde siempre has pertenecido. Comenzaba despacio deslizando el arco suavemente, con dulzura, casi amor. Llegado a un punto aceleraba y luego frenaba para volver a comenzar. Poco a poco en cada repetición se añadían nuevas notas hasta llegar a completarse en un climax que resultaba totalmente natural y armonioso. El tercer movimiento era doloroso, melancólico, una despedida angustiosa. Violet se dio cuenta de que lloraba cuando vio las gotas impresas en los pentagramas.

Bajó el arco y separó de la clavícula el volín. Estaba allí, con el largo camisón frente a la mesa llena de papeles; comprendiendo algo que todos habían pasado por alto. Porque podían decir que ella no vivía en el mismo mundo que el resto; pero tenía fé.

No podía ser que la obra más bella que su hijo había hecho nunca; tuviese ese final.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Adoro a Mummy Holmes :3 Este es mi tributo a ella

Si hay algún fallo musical avisadme, no tengo idea de nada musical (?)

Gracias a mi violinista que está cruzando el mar, sin tus explicaciones aquella tarde sobre la afinación esto hubiese sido imposible.


End file.
